


Head hunter

by Bacca



Series: Richard is a mythical creature||Ричард - мифическое существо [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Allegory, Art, Fanart, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Richard as CentaurRichard is a mythical creatureDrawn in 2015
Series: Richard is a mythical creature||Ричард - мифическое существо [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779490





	Head hunter

  
  


**Охотник за головами**

Ричард Армитидж в образе Кентавра  
Серия артов «Ричард — мифическое существо»  
Нарисовано в 2015 году

  



End file.
